bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom's Knife
|recharge = N/A |video = http://youtu.be/rAQoApJGVM0 |found = Treasure Room Devil Room |unlock = Complete Sheol with Isaac |tears= }} A butchers knife from the intro of the game. Effects Isaac wears Mom's dress. Isaac will have his tears replaced by a single, penetrating knife. It can be shot diagonally by using two arrow keys (E.G. holding up and right will aim it diagonally that way.) It can also be used as an upfront melee weapon, in which case it does high damage and possibly instantly kills any non-boss enemies that its edge touches. The knife deals three times the melee damage when thrown, then two times when it stops, and same damage as melee when it comes back. On the other hand, the DPS is higher when using the knife as a melee weapon. Familiars will fire tears while the knife is charging. Using the mouse to attack will not allow you to shoot diagonally. Interactions *The knife is tied to your base damage and shot effects (e.g. Spider's Bite). *A high tears stat will shorten the charge duration for the knife. *The distance the knife is able to travel is fixed at all times and therefore does not depend on the range stat. *Brimstone - Mom's Knife overrides Brimstone with no special effect. *Ouija Board, Spirit Of The Night, Dead Dove - Tints the blade grey and makes it spectral. This synergy has no real effect on Mom's Knife, as it can already go through Obstacles. *IPECAC, The Inner Eye, Mutant Spider - Mom's Knife overrides all of these items, with a longer charge time and no damage increase. *The Parasite - Tints the blade orange. No splitting effect. *Small Rock - Tints the blade grey and increases damage. *Technology - Mom's Knife overrides Technology. *Technology 2 - Mom's Knife overrides Technology 2, with the 65% damage still applying to Mom's Knife, making this synergy highly unrecommended. Furthermore, there is a cosmetic glitch where the laser will appear to fire, although it deals no damage. Synergies *Polyphemus - Greatly increases the damage of Mom's Knife. This synergy is strong enough to kill all of the bosses in the game in a few seconds. *Sacred Heart - The damage of Mom's Knife is increased, with a slight homing effect. *Spoon Bender - Tints the blade purple and gives a slight homing effect. *The Common Cold - Tints the blade green and provides a chance of poisoning enemies. *Number One - Tints the blade yellow and makes it charge much quicker. The range down does not affect Mom's Knife in any way. *A Lump Of Coal - Tints the blade a charcoal color and gives slightly enhanced damage with range. *Mom's Contacts - Tints the blade red and provides a higher chance of freezing enemies. *Spider's Bite - Tints the blade white and provides a higher chance of slowing enemies. *My Little Unicorn/VII Chariot - In addition to the damaging on touch effect, the knife does not disappear, allowing you to stab, throw the knife, and charge around at the same time, dealing high amounts of damage. *The Candle - If the Candle is activated while the knife is in mid-throw the knife will continue to move in a direction and speed that matches the movement of the player at the instant the candle was activated. The knife will continue to deal damage to whatever it touches and will return to the player as soon as the candle is used or deactivated. This also works with items such as Bob's Rotten Head or Notched Axe. *Wiggle Worm - The knife stalls in the air when thrown upwards or downwards and wiggles up and down when fired left or right. *Pinky Eye - There is a 10% chance of the blade becoming poisonous (will appear green) upon entering a room. Gallery Trivia *This item is a reference to the kitchen knife Mom took to sacrifice Isaac, which in turn is a reference to the knife with which Abraham intended to sacrifice his son, Isaac. *The pickup quote might be a reference to the Sniper from Team Fortress 2, who has a special taunt with The Huntsman, where he says "Stab stab stab!" Bugs *As shown by the video below, The Candle with Mom's Knife makes the knife fly slowly toward that direction until it reaches the end of the wall or until you use the Candle shot. *Taking Mom's Knife and Technology 2 causes the laser to become completely cosmetic and do no damage to enemies. It can also go through obstacles. *Mom's Knife can sometimes float in the air aimlessly, even if it is not the candle glitch. Videos Related Achievements "Moms Knife" - Complete Sheol with Isaac. de: Category:Items Category:Vanilla content